


With Stars Bent To Reach You

by AgentBuzzkill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Kid!Thor is kind of a douche but what are you gonna do, Little Norse Gods being adorable, M/M, Story time with Frigga, The Bifrost, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBuzzkill/pseuds/AgentBuzzkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic written from Everfascinated's prompt: Rainbow Road. Bifrost!fic with bonus Frostiron fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Stars Bent To Reach You

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely no research has gone into this, and I know nothing about Norse Mythology canon in regards to the Bifrost. Suspension of disbelief is needed beyond this point.

For a good part of his childhood, Loki did not understand why the Bifrost was, well, what it was. It was an odd thought, something that few others considered. Most Asgardians simply accepted that the Bifrost existed and didn’t question it. But Loki, being an inquisitive child, turned to his mother for help.

He posed the question when she was brushing his hair, one of (what she told him was) her favorite things to do, because she liked how soft it was. Loki thought this was a bit ridiculous, his mother had her own hair she could play with and braid, but he liked the soothing feeling of her fingers in his hair, liked the sweet sound of her voice as she told stories or answered questions or helped him practice basic magic. So he put up with it.

“Mother,” he began, as she hummed a soft song under her breath.

Her song drifted off into silence before she spoke. “Yes, my Loki?”

“What is the Bifrost made of?”

She chuckled before answering. “Always such inventive questions. Your curiosity will aid you in your studies, one day.”

She thought about his question a bit, finished off a braid and moved on to a new one, before answering.

“A long time ago, before even your great father’s father was born, travel between the seperated realms was limited, and only a great deal of magic could accomplish it. On Asgard, an ambitious magician attempted such travel, and found himself on a strange new realm. There he met a great many people, and learned a great deal about their culture. He also met a scholar there, the most brilliant and beautiful of all the people in the realm, and the pair quickly fell in love.

“But the magician’s power was limited, as few at that time understood the concept of magic conservation, and he soon found himself very weak and close to death. He knew he had to return home and regain his strength, but also knew that his lover would not be allowed into Asgard. Heartbroken, the magician was forced to come home.

“Alone and dying, the magician searched for an easier way to travel between the realms, a way that would not weaken those who wished to explore the universe. He poured over texts for centuries, all the while thinking of his lost love and his desire to return to their side.  
“Eventually he discovered the solution to his problem, but it would take the power of several skilled magicians. He implored Asgard’s most talented in magic to aid him and, moved with pity, they agreed.

“One harnessed the power of the stars, and stretched their bright, colorful light across the universe, connecting the realms in thin threads of pure light and energy.

“Then a second hardened the light, pressing and forming it into a solid surface.

“Finally, the magician himself performed the spell he had used before to travel the realms, and wove it into the surface of the glass bridge. Anyone who wished could effortlessly travel the realms. The magician had done it, and was overjoyed to finally return to his lover.”

“So it was magician’s magic and the stars, mother?”

“Precisely, my Loki. You’re all done now, run along. Perhaps Thor would like to play.”

Later that day the brothers, worn out from their playing, made their way out to their favorite spot to stargaze. On the edge of the Bifrost, it seemed that the universe around them was infinite. Thor preferred to find imaginary constellations, as Loki rolled off whatever he’d read about that day.

“Did you know that we’re sitting on stars right now?” Loki asked, sitting with his legs dangling off the edge of the bridge.

“We are?” Thor was laying back, staring up at the galaxies above.

“Yes,” Loki answered, “mother told me a story about it. About a magician who wanted to travel the universe.”

“Sounds boring.”

“It wasn’t. It was wonderful. I love mother’s stories.”

“Hey, look, I think I see a horse in the stars!”

Loki followed where his brother was pointing and scoffed up at the sky.

“An eight-legged horse, maybe. But those don’t exist.”

“Boys!” A commanding voice called out, and the brothers scrambled away from the edge of the bridge when they recognized the approaching figure of their father. “What have your mother and I told you about coming out here? One of you is bound to fall off. This isn’t a safe place for children to play. Now come along, it’s time for dinner.”

Many, many years later, Loki lay awake in bed, the calming blue light emitting from the man next to him casting shadows along the ceiling. Loki traced the shadows with his eyes, deep in thought, before an arm wrapped around his chest.

“You’re thinking too loud.” Tony’s voice was rough with sleep, or lack thereof. “Isn’t post-coital bliss supposed to be a bit more…blissful? Not that what we just did wasn’t at all excellent.” He nuzzled into Loki’s neck, stubble scratching the soft skin. “But what’s on your mind?”

Loki smiled, turning to face the man, and wrapped an arm around him in return. “I was just thinking about a story my mother told me long ago. About a magician who bent stars to return to his lost love. I was thinking about what it would take to keep me from reaching you.”

Tony smiled wide. “You’re saying you’d bend stars to reach me?”

“If that is what would keep you safe.” Loki pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s lips. “I would do anything for you.”

“You should know I would do the same for you.” Tony snuggled closer into him. “I love you.”

“And I, you,” Loki replied, and the pair drifted off to dreams of ancient worlds built from galaxies.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
